


Venus on the Rise

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Agron doesn't know how to share but what about Nasir?
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Venus on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spartacus fic. I was surprised there was no Agron/Nasir/Donar fic and took it upon myself to fix it but I couldn't write dialogues to make it happen, so here's an Agron/Nasir PWP (:
> 
> Hopefuly a prequel to better things

Nasir was aware of Donar’s lusty gaze on Agron whenever he had a little too much to drink. At first he was wary of the man and often found himself resenting the deep connection of kinship he had with Agron. Perhaps they lay together before he met Agron and he was waiting for Nasir’s removal from sight. Nasir’s concerns and distaste ebbed away as he grew sure of his relationship and also got to know the man. Donar treated him as he did any warrior really. It was only Agron he treated differently.

It was after another villa raid, while drinking with the Germans he found himself comtemplating the looks of the man. He had similar build and fair complex compared to the one he held close to his heart. Lacking a pretty face, although not many could compare to Agron in that aspect. He could see why someone would be attracted to Donar though. Putting his free hand on Agron’s thigh, Nasir had that spark of mischief in his dark eyes while staring into the green ones. He started drawing circles on his lover’s bare leg and chugged his drink in one gulp. He didn’t know how Agron would react to his idea, with the whole possesiveness thing Nasir found both crazy and profound. But, he thought that, if he ever agreed, it would be with a friend as close as Donar.

At the end of that night it was the two of them stumbling into a bedroom. Dizzy heads and clumsy hands slightly lagging the lust that radiated from the couple. Being the practical one, Nasir pushed Agron back until his leg hit the bed and fell to sit on it. Nasir settled in front of him, kneeling between his long legs and planted his warm hands on his lover’s bare thighs.

  
Agron ducked his head to where Nasir raised his and they met in the middle for open mouthed wet kisses. Agron held his lover’s head in both hands and started nipping and planting soft bites at his lips and angular chin, lifted the head and went down the column of his neck, grazing his teeth along the flesh.   
  
He was moving to lift the Syrian up when the shorter man held his hands to the broad chest and pulled back taking a deep breath.

Nasir hands started roaming the taller man’s glistening chest and abs, his breath still short and mouth open. Agron couldn’t resist the plump lips and traced the swell of them with his thumb, as if to memorize the lines. Nasir kissed and lapped at the thumb which made him gulp. One of Nasir’s hands went down to grab him through his subligaria and their lips met again for another dance of swollen lips and teasing tongues.   
  
Four hands fumbled to undo the cloth and as Nasir's mouth went directly down to the cock that sprang out, he skipped the teasing for he cpuldn't wait to have the taste and weight in his mouth. Agron's hands wound themselves in Nasir's luscious hair as the long haired man went up and down along the length, hollowing his cheeks and teasing the protruding vein with his tongue. 

"Fuck." came a hiss. "Just like that, baby." and the rest of his ramblings were lost on Nasir as he often turned to his native tongue at great heights of pleasure. Agron's moans urged Nasir on as he continued his actions. He saw the man grinning around him when he was straining to keep his hips from thrusting up. 

Nasir went up, held the man's cock upright and went down to take his balls into his mouth. He kept mouthing at them in turns, rubbing himself through his pants with his free hand, each time his groans mixing with Agron's. 

Agron held at the very base and pushed his balls up together with this thumb and index finger. "Take them both." he breathed out and his desire was granted by eager mouth latching on him instantly. "Mmmm, yeah open up- and yeah-" 

Nasir sucked at them with feverish urge and made a show of it, eyes fluttering as he nuzzled the shaft in the process. He could go on forever yet his actions came to a halt as a hand grasped his hair and yanked back just hard enough to part them. He came up with a pop sound and a gasp, the hand around Agron's length started moving again, going up to the slit to smear the precum around. He shook his head to push the sweaty strands from his face and turned to look up in Agron's eyes through his rich eyelashes. He basked in the craving stare. The hunger he saw was familiar at this point yet exhilirating as ever. He loved being the sole recipient of that gaze and his mind went to having a third with them there. 

"Get on here." muttered Agron patting the bed. He retrieved the oil and kneeled in front of Nasir who was sprawled on the blanket on his back in no time. He batted away the hand on Nasir's length and pushed back the foreskin to take the shiny tip in his mouth. His oiled finger went down to the tight ring muscle, slowly pushing in. When he saw his lover leaning up, Agron went up to kiss him, swapping their spit and other bodily fluids. His added a second and a third finger, started thrusting them up which made Nasir moan into his mouth deliciously. The arm holding all of his weight up was about to give in when he finally pulled back. 

Nasir sat up and pushed Agron down to lay with his head to the end of the bed. He lubricated Agron's hard length in a hurry, hands were trembling with want as he straddled the man and guided his thick cock inside himself. He was aware of Agron's amused gaze on him, lips upturned and ghosts of dimples barely denting his smug face. Though it all was wiped off the pretty face once the Syrian started rolling his hips. And once found the right angle, the action became more and more fervent. 

The air was filled once again with uneven words and extended moans. Nasir's actions slowed down yet hardened as he wanted to take more of the length inside him with more pressure. He was losing himself in the motion when he felt Agron start thrusting up to increase the pace.

Large hand previously jerking Nasir off went to grip his hip, the other one held his back and entwined bodies rolled around, changing their position. 

To get rid of the pulling hair, Nasir lifted his head and shoulders to take the hair below him and drape it down the edge, which was no easy task since Agron didn't waste a second to start thrusting into him. Having lost the control once, petite man left himself to be pleasured in his lover's hands, folded his arms under his head and watched the heavenly sight above him, felt it inside and on him. "You are a fucking sight." he admitted with a voice deep and almost unhearable.

Agron was feeling close from everything, yet the quiet compliment was the match to set his insides aflame. His hand on Nasir's cock quickened in an attempt to make the man come before him. 

He saw Donar through the corner of his eye. He wasn't naive enough to believe it was a coincidence for him to pull the door curtain of the room they frequented. He was well aware of the man's eyes on him at times, yet he didn't feel the need to adress it. What they had prior was solely physical and besides Agron having given his heart to the beautiful man under him, Donar also wasn't a man for such deep, sentimental affections himself. 

Agron continued jerking Nasir in time with his thrusts. The man writhing on the bed was putting on a spectacular show without knowing. He was back to motion, rolling almost all of his body into the bed and up to Agron with rhytm, supported by his feet and shoulders.

Agron spared a glance at the door only to let his friend know that he was seen, that they were going to have a conversation about this. He turned back to kiss and lightly bite Nasir's neck. He knew he would be fucking furious if he were Nasir in this situation, but his lover was unpredictible in many ways. So he hoped that, with Donar's cooperation and Nasir's understanding, there wouldn't be any conflict between the three regarding his cock.

He could sense Nasir nearing his climax, muscles tightening around him, stopped kissing and biting Nasir haphazardly and rested his head in the crook between his shoulder and head. "You're so fucking good baby, you've got the best fucking ass I've ever had. It drives me insane, I want to have you all the time. You're making me feel so good." His teeth clamped on Nasir's neck harsher this time. After kissing the bruise he left, green eyed man held the other's defined jaw and stared into his eyes saying "Show me, how good do I make you feel?" and Nasir was spurting into Agron's hand and their chests, groaning and shaking from the intensity of his feelings, cursing and grasping what he can hold onto with last bit of power he can muster.

The sight before set the German off and his thighs stilled for a second before he gave one, two, three shaky, deep thrusts and he was filling his lover with hot liquid of his. He held Nasir's hips higher up and pulled out slowly to see the strings of white stretch between them, some seeping out a little as he placed Nasir back on the bed. His smug face was back on instantly. 

Nasir was looking up at him with a wide grin himself. "Come here, you big fuck." He said with no second meaning. 

"A great fuck you mean?" asked Agron to make sure, amused eyes fixed on Nasir's mouth.

"No, you giant, I'm too spent to pull you down, just come here and kiss me."

That was the end of these nights, they would kiss until lips were sore, as if it were their last night. And then tell each other stories, of legends and gods, until sleep embraced one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to con-crit as English isn't my native language and I'm not an experienced author ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
